Shadow Of The Day
by Synthetic Sanity
Summary: Bella wasn't always known as Bella, she used to be Maximum Ride until her flock kicked her out. Now is living her life with her vampire boyfriend and her werewolf best friend. Post Final Warning. Post Eclipse but Edward didn't propose. AU B/E B/F
1. Engel

Chapter One

"Bye love," Edward said, then hopped out my window, he ran into the forest so fast I nearly didn't see him.

It was good he was going. He hadn't hunted in what seemed ages and his eyes had turned a deep black.

I was relived to see him go also; I hadn't been flying in so long. Yes fly, you did hear me right.

You see it's possible that I could be keeping some things from Edward. And they could involve the fact that I had wings and could fly.

So when Edward went off to hunt mountain lions and other sorts of prey I was going to use the little spare time to stretch out my wings.

And how did I get these wings you might ask? Well, these sicko scientists put bird DNA into my genetic makeup, to make me 98% human but 2% bird. They made me to be strong, maximum.

And at the moment I was tripping down the stairs. My tucked in wings made me off balance and extremely clumsy, I was like a cat with no tail I just couldn't seem to get my center of balance right.

"Ow," I grumbled my butt hurting as I picked myself up from the floor. I quickly ran out the back door wanting to get as much time to fly as I could until Edward came home.

I went a couple paces into the forest to make sure no one saw me take off then I pushed upward bursting through the tree tops and into the air above the fog that always loomed over Forks, Washington.

My wings felt better now being open to the fresh air and not pulled tight against my back. The air was cleaner up this high and my wings felt wonderful not being pulled in. I shot off going about 120 miles an hour; a lazy pace for me but I didn't want to get to far away from Forks, so I could get back in time.

The wind whipped my hair around and I brushed it out of my face, I wished I could cut it all off but with the cold in Forks I would be shivering all the time.

A small noise distracted me and I slowed my pace and turned around. I saw some spots in the sky. Spots in the sky, not an uncommon occurrence. However when those spots know your name it's not good.

"Max!" They called as one, and came closer allowing me to see that there were five of them. Oh crap. They were flying right towards me.

With one last look at my ex family I tucked in my wings.

The trees were all around me as I fell but I twisted my barley extended wings angling myself safely down. Landing with a soft thud I took off running immediately, running much faster than any human.

I ran as quickly as I could through the trees tripping almost constantly, but kept moving towards home. The trees started to blur as I put on an extra burst of speed and extended my wings just a bit so I could run even faster.

I jumped up the tree outside my bedroom window, scaling it as fast as I could and hopped through my window. It made a loud noise when I slammed it shut, and I jumped at the noise. Glancing around my room I checked to make sure there weren't any stray vampires around. You never know, Alice could be hiding in my closet.

I sat on my floor right below my window. My heart pumped faster than a normal humans but now it was going so fast it felt like it was going to burst out of my chest. I had to remind myself that they wouldn't be able to follow me though the forest with my extra speed.

I'm faster than all of them because of my power. We all had them the extra talents that set us apart from humans even more.

Fang could turn invisible, Nudge was like a magnet, Iggy could tell colors, and see white even though he was blind, Gasman, could fart really bad, and Angel could read and control minds, breathe underwater, talk to fish, and change her appearance.

They were my family, my friends and the youngest were sometimes like my very own kids. Until they had betrayed me. More on that later.

They sun set and my room was bathed in black while I still sat below my window, thinking about my past life.

I got ready for bed and headed downstairs to say goodnight to Charlie, who I had completely forgotten about.

Sleep was welcome, just so I could forget about the day's events, and so morning could hurry up and I could see Edward once more.

_Bad Bella! Stop lying to Edward! I'll try to update soon. I'm not making any promises though. _


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The sun was bright and hurt my eyes, and I turned away from the window and pressed my face into my pillow. There should be a law against waking up before noon. Then all of what happened yesterday flooded into my brain and I shot up gasping.

I wished it was a dream but there was no way that was possible. My hair still had little branches in it from running through the forest. I tried to pick out most of them but there were tons stuck in tight; so I heaved myself up and sighed before I headed off to take a shower.

My shower lasted a long time, but I still didn't feel relaxed, I headed downstairs to grab some breakfast, and to see if Charlie had already left for work. I spotted his note on the counter I picked it up and read it. It said he left and he wouldn't be home until very late because he was to go over to watch sports with Billy after work.

This regular routine of going over there on Sundays was starting to annoy me because Jake and I still weren't on the best of terms at the moment.

After the fight with the newborns Jake had healed perfectly back to his usual form and hadn't talked to me since. I was starting to think he had imprinted and forgotten me. Not that I would care.

I started on my cereal when I heard a knock at the door. I stood up quickly and tripped over the chair leg. How I did that I have no clue. In a second Edward was standing over me.

"You okay love?" He asked and picked me up from the floor and put me back on my feet. I wobbled a bit and he put his hand on my arm to steady me.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I said glancing around and checking the windows. Crap now I'm getting back into my old habits. "So what do you want to do today?" I asked him once I was completely steady.

"I think you should do something with one of your friends today." He suggested. I looked at him oddly. Since when did Edward not want to spend the day with me?

"Why." I demanded. He was not going to get away with suggesting that without giving an explanation.

"Well, my family is going to be playing baseball today, and I'm not sure if you should come along." He explained gently. I felt hurt for a moment. But I understood why he thought that. The last time I went to watch them play baseball I nearly got killed by James and Victoria. I probably could play baseball with them though, but only if I had my wings out.

"Sure, I'll go call Angela." I skidded on the kitchen floor over to the phone. When she picked up I quickly explained that I was hoping I could come over and have some girl time with her. She said yes in a heartbeat and asked if I could come over in half an hour. "Okay" I agreed quickly, said bye and hung up.

I turned and ran into Edward who was standing right there. I gave a little squeak that _someone_ I knew would never let me live down if he heard it, **(A/N: You should know who.) **and slid my feet into an attack pose and tensed my arms by my sides.

Edward stood as still as a statue for a moment and I realized my mistake. I relaxed my pose and tried to look mock angry while I was really feeling worried. Edward unfroze and gave me an apologetic face. I smiled and instructed him to stay while I went to get my things to take to Angela's.

_Stupid, stupid, why did you do that? You haven't needed to attack anybody in ages! _I thought, and headed back down after getting my stuff. Edward was in the same spot, except grinning at me as I came into the kitchen. "What?" I questioned him after a minute. He just shook his head and led me to the door, while I dragged my feet uselessly.

"Oh," I breathed when we got outside. His usual Volvo had been replaced today it seemed, as Rosalie's M3 was in my driveway.

He looked apologetic, "My Volvo is getting worked on by Rosalie so she gave me her car." I looked at him suspiciously.

"Rosalie just let you drive her car; her baby?!" I was shocked Rosalie seemed like the person to never let anyone else touchher car, let alone drive it.

"Really, it was Carlisle that _made_ her let me drive it."

"Why?"

"She decided that my Volvo should get a new paint job. It was disgusting." I laughed at his facial expression.

"It was pink wasn't it?"

"Purple actually." Ew. I had to agree with him on that.

He helped me get into the car, and speed over to his side and got in and started the car in seconds. I sat back and prepared for some maniac driving but he surprised me and drove just ten miles above the speed limit. Of course even with him speeding as fast as he does, he doesn't reach my record for flying, but flying is much safer and I know I won't crash into anything, well, unless I don't look where I'm flying.

We reached Angela's right on time and I gave him a quick kiss before I knocked on her door. She answered right away and pulled me inside, I got one glance at the car driving away.

Angela pushed me onto her couch and sat down beside me and immediately launched into a speech about her boyfriend Ben.

"He is hinting and kind of secretive, and I think he might be breaking up with me or proposing and I'm not sure which and they are very different and I don't know where our relationship is going!" She said so fast I could barely understand.

"Whoa, slow down girl." I joked, and took a deep breath. "Do you think it's more likely he will propose?" I questioned.

"I don't know," she sniffed.

"Ben loves you," I reasoned. "I can't see you two breaking up, maybe he's waiting for the right moment to propose." She seemed to calm down.

"Do you really think so?"

"Definitely." I said. Our conversation turned to lighter topics and I tried to focus on the girl talk that didn't interest me as much. "Angela," I started. "Do you mind if we cut this a little short, I was hoping to go down and see Jake?" She grinned mischievously,

"Sure Bella."

After arriving in La Push I drove directly to Jake's house, I nearly ran up to his door, and knocked as loud as I could. He opened the door still in his sweat pants he sleeps in even though it was one in the afternoon.

"Bella?" he said confused. I grinned, he still looked vulnerable from sleeping and he looked more like my Jacob. He pulled me from my thoughts, "What are you doing here?" I frowned, my worries about him forgetting about me coming back. _Stupid Max, I mean Bella, you have Edward!_ I reasoned with myself. B_ut he's my best friend. _I argued. Great now I'm talking to myself.

"I'm not allowed to see you?" I questioned my grin falling.

"NO! No, I was just surprised to see you here." He tried to console me. It didn't work.

"I can leave if you want." I said while backing up. He seemed sad at that thought, but that could just be my imagination.

"Bella really you can stay if you want to." His sincerity rang through his tone. I grinned at him once again and grabbed his hand and pulled him back into the house.

**A/N: This chapter was posted later than I wanted, so I'll try to get the next one out sooner. **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

"Change." I ordered and sat down on his couch to wait for him to be appropriately dressed for public. _God I was turning into Alice. _

He returned a minute later, now in jeans, but no shirt. We walked quickly and happily to the beach chatting about what had been going on in La Push. Apparently there were no vampires running around (except the Cullen's) and Emily and Sam had gotten married.

"Did Leah go to their wedding?" I asked.

"Yeah, she threw a whole fit about it, but her mom made her go."

"Bet that wasn't fun for the pack." I imagined her thoughts about Sam that everyone could hear.

"That part of the werewolf thing is a downside." He agreed. We reached the beach soon after our conversation, and continued down the beach silently. I shivered slightly in the breeze while Jacob walked on unaffected.

"That's not right!" I protested, "how come you don't have to wear a coat when it's cold!

"Werewolves don't get cold Bella." He said it in a duh tone.

"I know that but I'm freezing my butt off here and you can just stand there all warm and toasty. It's not fair." I pouted.

"I could share some of my body heat." He said leaning towards me with an intense look on his face.

"Jake…" I started. My attention was drawn away from his face then, and to the sky. Because at that moment five spots were soaring right above the trees about a mile away. _Oh bleep! _"I have to go now, bye!"

With that said I once again ran away.

"Oh shit, oh bleeping bleep. How did they find me?" I mumbled to myself in my truck. I checked the mirrors and looked out the back window but I saw no flying kids anywhere around.

I drove home going nearly as fast as my truck could go, not that that mattered they could easily follow my truck, it wasn't that hard to see.

My home looked like safety and I rushed in nearly breaking the door in my effort to turn the doorknob. I rushed up the stairs with an odd sense of déjà vu, and collapsed into the rocking chair in my room. I sat with my arms around my legs curled up as tight as I could. My brain worked through memories some good some bad.

My family on a beach, happy for once. A subway station with homeless people in cardboard boxes. My baby Angel not really my daughter but so close. The pain of trying to open my wrist with a sea shell. And Fang who was my right hand man, and my best friend, and sort of something else that I didn't have a name for then. My family. But not anymore.

I had been unconsciously stroking my scar on my wrist and the scar on my hand for being attacked by James what seemed a life time ago.

I got up and slipped into my bed not even bothering to check the time. Thoughts plagued my mind as I slipped into a deep sleep.

**A/N: Yay! The flock is in Forks! Also poor Jacob, he just can't catch a break. I appreciate comments and criticisms. So push that little awesome bar and review! Or don't. And thanks to pixie freak the first person to review. Bye! **


	4. Chapter 4

Maximum Ride and Twilight don't belong to me. Sigh.

Finally a new chapter! Sorry I didn't update sooner.

Song I was listening to while writing this is What you don't Know By Jonatha Brooke

I don't own that ether. :(

* * *

My eyes squinted against the light shining in from my bedroom window, and adjusted quickly. Edward had promised to pick me up for school and I had only minutes before he came. I hopped out of bed and pulled my clothes on as fast as I could. Dressing in a nice blue top and some comfortable jeans. Then threw on a jacket on my way out the door.

I rushed out the door after packing my stuff and skidded out to the side walk. There waiting for me wasn't Edward's Volvo, but Alice's Porsche.

"Oh," I breathed. I had seen the car before obviously, but I don't think that the good people of Forks would be as causal about it.

"We don't have all day Bella, hop in!" Alice said cheerfully from the driver's seat. Edward sat beside her looking very much like a pouting child.

I slipped in the car and turned towards them.

"Hey Alice why are you driving today?" I questioned suspiciously. Alice pulled smoothly onto the street.

"I just wanted to get to drive my baby," she said and patted the steering wheel.

"Suure." Like I would believe that when she had an innocent mask on. "Why are you driving today really?" I demanded. Alice smiled slowly. And then grinned a humongous grin.

"Were going shopping!" She squealed. But I think she saw my look of horror and turned to me, while still driving perfectly. "It will be fun Bella, I promise." I didn't believe her. I was at the end of my tether and starting to get grumpy.

"No." I said huffily.

"No?" She said her face still in a grin.

"NO!" I yelled. Then realized what I had done. Alice and Edward who had been silent through this conversation (trying not to get on Alice's bad side I assume) turned and looked at me. "Sorry." I said once I was calmer. "I didn't get very much sleep."

"It's okay." Alice said but her face had lost its warmth. I kicked myself mentally. Way to be a jerk Max.

* * *

Edward was around the car and opened the door for me quickly. I looked around but everyone's faces were turned towards the car rather than the people getting out of it.

People were so funny about cars, liking the "better looking" more expensive ones. I personally could care less about how much a car cost or how it looked. Which made sense considering if I could I wouldn't use one at all. But my family liked their cars and I didn't care, because they were my family.

"Family is important Max." The voice rang inside my head, and I jumped and stopped walking. Then came the pain. My head was exploding, right in the parking lot and no one was stopping it. Why couldn't they just kill me and stop the pain. I held my head in my hands and slipped down to the ground, or at least I would have, if Edward hadn't been supporting me.

"Family is what keeps you together." The voice spoke through the pain. I clenched my teeth together. _Shut up._ I thought to it. Then the pain disappeared as fast as it had come. I stood up, a little wobbly.

"Are you okay?" Edward asked my with a concerned look on his face. I nodded once. "If you like we could go see Carlisle."

"No I'm okay" I said a bit shakily. I stood and nearly fell over. Edward steadied me and pulled me in the direction of the school. Then the whispering started.

Jessica had seen my little "episode" and was off to spread some gossip about me. Probably that Edward had knocked me out in the parking lot, or something of the sort. I sighed, stupid gossip. Didn't they have more important things to do? I walked into the school focusing on Edward so I wouldn't hear the whispers.

School is torture. I have had the worst experiences in the abnormally smaller than normal amount of time that I have been going to school.

There was that time when my flock and I had gone to school and _Someone_ had been kissed by this red haired wonder. Not that I was jealous. And I got asked out on a date by this possibly evil guy. I don't know if he really was evil or not. Then I sat next to this one guy that wanted to kill me. That didn't turn out so bad but still, he did want to kill me so that counts as unfortunate.

But normal is the only word that would describe how my day went up to lunch. Normal. I listened to my normal teachers and did normal school work and was normal; mostly. By the time lunch was here I was itching to go and talk with Edward. The day had been so boring. I wanted something to happen.

Of course I probably shouldn't have said that; because when I got to the lunch room and glanced around for the Cullen's, there were three new kids sitting in the cafeteria, looking bored and just like…oh crap. I said the last part out loud. There was my flock or at least part of it. They looked up at the same time. The three of them looking older than I could imagine them. Yet so very the same. They started to stand. And I ran.

* * *

Oh, my god! I didn't know that the Flock was going to her school. Really, the characters take control. They are the ones who are running the circus as I would say.

Who knows what they will do next.

TTFN. -Cistine


	5. Chapter 5

Yo! So I won't be back at home until the 28th because I'm going off "somewhere" for spring break.

I say "somewhere" because I didn't feel inclined to ask my parents where exactly we were going.

It won't be as cool as last vacation I can guaranty, because last time I didn't ask but it turned out

that we were going to Forks! Oh yeah! It was awesome! But I was very sad we didn't run into any vampires or

shape shifters. The only way it could measure up was if we were going to Death Valley, or to meet the Volturi.

For this Chapter I was listening to Take A Bow by Muse

(Twilight comes out on DVD today!)

I don't own Twilight, Maximum Ride, Muse, or Jackson Rathbone. Sigh.

* * *

Have you ever wondered if you were really asleep while you weren't? Because that was how I was feeling at the moment. Like this was all some sort of dream and I had never seen my flock sitting there in the cafeteria.

And I thought I was about to throw up by the time I stopped running. What fun.

Behind me the trees swayed with the wind from my running. I then glanced around to see where I was. The meadow, Edward's and mine, was all around me with me standing right in the middle.

I sat down hopping to catch my breath my lungs working as fast as they could to get oxygen threw my system. I picked a small purple flower from the ground and brought it to my face to look closer at the tiny patterns in the petals before dumping it onto the thick grass.

Wind rushed around me and blew my brown hair up and around my head. Then I heard rustling in the trees. I turned to look around me, but I saw nothing even with my hawk vision. I turned back to looking at the grass and ignored the rustling the next time the wind picked up.

"Max." Oh dear god, that wasn't the wind. I looked up to find the three members from my flock that were sitting in the cafeteria. "Is that really you?" I snorted, Fang wasn't smart sometimes apparently.

"No, it's the Easter bunny." I replied with a defiant smirk on my face. He looked too shocked to even smile at my joke, not that he smiled of course. "So…" I said just to fill the silence. But he just stared at me. "I'm gonna go now." I mumbled and stood ready to fly.

"Wait Max." I looked at Nudge who spoke.

"Why." I needed an answer.

"Max." Fang said finally snapping out of his trance.

"Yes we have determined that I in fact, am Max," I glared at him with enough hatred to stop a new born vampire in their tracks; _maybe_. "Now I have to go now if you don't mind, I have to go to school." I refrained from shuddering at that.

"Max we're sorry we left you." I put on a blank face. "You know why we did it."

"Yeah, so you could lie down and relax on a beach somewhere while the Earth gets destroyed." There it was; the awful truth. My flock had left me, for beaches and margaritas. Minus the margaritas.

While I was off trying to save the world, (which for the moment is on hold) they were trying to be normal and do normal teenager stuff. At least I gave up trying to be normal I mean look at my boyfriend and my sort of best friend. It was kind of hard to know who my best friend was with Fang in Forks; even if he had given up on me.

"You know we just needed a break." Fang tried to reason with me. Not going to happen. I think we all know how stubborn I could be and I wasn't going to change my mind for my best frie…ex best friend. Even if he was making puppy eyes at me, which Fang would never do unless it was…well he wouldn't do it for anything. _But he would look cute._ _Arg! Bad Max! Bad!_ I swear I have a split personality.

I took a step closer to Fang.

"Are you still taking a break?" I said in a light tone of voice.

"No we've been searching for you." Fang looked at me desperate for me to understand. They needed me back. Well they shouldn't have left me in the first place.

"Well you found me." I took five quick steps to right in front of Fang. I looked up at him from beneath my lashes. He seemed to be having a hard time breathing. His chest stopped rising and falling and I couldn't feel his breath on my hair anymore. He towered over me it seemed he had shot up in the past four years I hadn't seen him.

I had changed too though. My skin had lost some of its tan (and dirt) and I now had terrible balance problems due to keeping my wings tucked in.

I leaned even closer to him till I was right in front of his face, and glanced down at his lips that were so close to mine. Then I hit him.

Obviously he wasn't expecting it considering the way he went down. I nearly laughed when I saw his face. Blood ran down from his nose that was at a different angle than before. His dark eyes narrowed and he spat out some blood that had ran into his mouth.

My hand was hurting but totally worth it when I saw all of their faces. Even Iggy's. He had heard the crack of Fang's nose I assume and Nudge looked terrified of me.

I waved once, turned ran a couple steps almost tripped and dashed into the forest while removing my jacket. Once it was off I flew straight up and over to the school building to get back to class.

When I entered there was a buzz more interesting than my fainting in the parking lot apparently. Word had gotten out about the three new students but no one had been brave enough to approach them. I grinned, the flock probably looked like a bunch of Olympic swimmers had invaded the school. _Or a bunch of models_ I thought remembering how Nudge looked.

We hadn't been gone long so people were still in line to get their lunch. I got in line behind Jessica.

"Hey did you hear about the new kids?" She asked in a low voice. I shrugged. "Well they just came from New York, because their mom wanted them to get a change of scenery." She said this like it was a horrible offence.

"I think it's because they were in trouble with the law." She added even lower. I tried to hide my smile at how true her words were. "They all look kind of tough." She said in a impressed voice. Then something occurred to me.

"Jess," I began, "How did you get all this information?" It wasn't like my flock to give out info even if it was a cover story.

"Mike asked the girl," she replied jealously. My face hardened. If Mike layed one hand on her I would toss him out a window, and not catch him. I brushed my hair out of my face while thinking of ways to hurt Mike that woudn't kill him.

"Um, Bella…" She said; I looked at her breaking my focus on how to hurt Mike. "You have blood on my hand." I looked down, and sure enough there on my hand was Fang's blood. I wiped it daintily as I could on my jeans and looked up at her grinning an evil grin. She paled and didn't talk to me for the rest of the time I was in line.

I knew I shouldn't have been so mean to her but my temper had been short today even before Fang's crew came to school and messed things up. But I figured at least Fang would be out for the rest of the day waiting for his nose to heal properly.

Biology was a silent affair the same as lunch and up until the end of the day when Edward, Alice and I got into the car.

"Did you hear about the new transfer students?" Alice asked after a second.

"Yeah," Edward snorted "Everyone's more afraid of them than they are of us." He smiled. It was a nearly blinding sight and my bad mood started to fade. Alice laughed her tinkling laugh.

"They aren't as scary as us." I had to agree, my flock may look dangerous to the average person but they looked perfectly harmless to the supernatural and scientificly enhanced.

"But every person in the school thought they were in a gang." Edward. I giggled at the thought; Iggy would probably vote to be called the Angels or some other crap. Nudge and Angel would probably vote for that too.

"Are they in a gang?" Alice asked. Edward looked amused.

"Don't you know not to believe gossip Alice?" He questioned.

"Yes, but it is possible." She reasoned.

"I don't know," He said troubled now. "I couldn't read their minds, but it wasn't like you Bella," he said looking back at me. "I was like a shield was there and occationaly it slipped."

"Did you hear anything?" I questioned. If he had he could know about me.

"Not very much," He sighed about that. "Just something about someone named Max, a wing and some birdseed that for some reason was incredibly funny." I tried to hide my laughter at the memories pushing on my brain.

"Maybe they have a pet bird." Alice suggested. That didn't help me try to hold back my laughter and a giggle slipped out.

"Maybe." Edward said and dropped the subject.

* * *

Yay! Extra longest chapter I've ever written! Plus ha! Birdseed. I hope you all remember that scene because it was one of my favorites.

+ So won't be back till the 28th. I hope to write lots then! TTFN


	6. Chapter 6

Hi! Sorry I haven't updated!

But finally, I have made it, and put up the chapter. Oh yeah! Go me!

The song was listening to while writing was "Paper Walls" By Yellowcard.

I don't own Maximum Ride or Twilight or Yellowcard.

If I did, it would be awesome.

* * *

My house was an inviting site after the difficult day. Or at least it would have been had there not been a rusty second hand car in front of it. Jake didn't have a car like that and none of the Cullen's would be seen in that car.

Which left a grand total of five people that are probably in that car. _Bleep._ I had been swearing a lot recently. Huh, I wonder why.

I dragged my feet out of Alice's Porsche, and got out of the car with a frown on my face. I knew I could have just pretended that the car wasn't there but then Alice and Edward would have asked why. Dang, how did they find me?

Alice, Edward and I stood in a line in front of the flock. We stood for a moment with Edward standing still and tense. He didn't like the way Fang was looking at me probably, I could tell why, Fang looked like he was about to murder someone. (But I don't think it was me.) Edward wrapped his arm around my waist and dragged me close.

I could have stopped him, but the pain that crossed Fang's face was totally worth it. I smiled an innocent smile and casually turned towards Edward and smiled even bigger at him. He wasn't looking at me though; his attention was turned towards the supposed new kids.

"Hi, what is it you came to say? I asked, turning and acting like I didn't know them. I put a confused expression on my face, while inwardly smirking. And Edward said I couldn't act.

"Max," Nudge began, but my look to her cut her off. I knew I could look pretty scary sometimes.

"Sorry but I have homework to do tonight, unless there was something specific you wanted?" I said my lines perfectly.

"No we just got lost." Fang cut in acting like he didn't know me either. "Monique must have mistaken you for someone else." He glared at her for a second before turning back to me. I gave him a grateful look. He could tell even after all this time when I didn't want to talk.

"We'll see you at school some time." Alice's perky voice returned me back to Earth and I mentally shook myself.

"Bye." I said as I was dragged gently as they could by Alice and Edward into my house. But behind my back I held my hand in the sign for wait.

* * *

"Who were they?" Alice asked.

"They're the new kids to our school remember." I wished they would drop it.

"Yeah, but they looked like they knew you." Dang it Alice!

"That girl Nu-Monique thought I was someone they knew." Nudge and her big mouth, I remember that as soon as she could talk she just couldn't stop.

"I don't like how that _boy," _Edward said stressing the boy part. "Was looking at you."

"How was he looking at me?" I asked honestly curious.

"Like you belonged to him." His answer shocked me. Did Fang really still like me? Did I still like Fang? There were those times when we kissed but I had always run away. But I was older now, and I didn't know if I even was friends with him. But how he had easily read me, and known that I couldn't talk outside felt so nice and _familiar. _

But I pushed my thoughts away and leaned into Edward's side. "I don't belong to him," I said quietly. "And I can't help how he looks at me." He looked down into my eyes.

I stretched onto my tip toes and pushed my lips to his. The kiss was sweet and…nice. I don't have another way to describe it. I was distracted by Fang, I mean the flocks appearance and it was hard to think about my vampire family.

The flock was there when I was little and stuck in a too small dog kennel. They were there when I had my birthdays and they made a horrible cake from what we had. Even Iggy had limits on his culinary talent.

Edward and his family had been my saviors though. They had sort of replaced the missing piece that had been taken away when my flock abandoned me. And I could actually stick around after Edward kissed me, but that wasn't the case right now. I wanted to get away and just keep flying. Away from Edward, away from Fang and away from Forks.

"I have to get ready for bed," I told Edward, and Alice pulled me upstairs and pulled a pair of pajama bottoms that I didn't know I had from my closet. She pushed me to the bathroom and yelled a "Bye," and left me to get ready for bed.

I pulled off my clothes and hopped in the shower. My wings could be tucked into my back so they nearly didn't feel like they were there. But in the shower I pulled them out a little bit and stretched them just a bit so I could feel the muscles unclench.

After my shower I pulled on a shirt and the pajama bottoms and went to my room. Edward was waiting with his arms open wide. I tumbled right into them and was asleep by the time I was on the bed. But I felt his lips touch my forehead once right before my mind went black.

* * *

The whole thing was incredibly suspicious. Edward had just told me a turtle was on my head but when I looked I didn't see anything there, I knew I should have been more concerned with Edwards mental state, but at the moment I was more worried about the fact that I didn't have a turtle on my head. It all seemed very normal to me.

Then I realized that I was dreaming. Which was a big relief to know I wasn't going insane. But then my dream changed.

I was in a beautiful lawn that seemed to be absolutely perfect. The Cullen's were all standing together, and the Flock on the opposite side, looking like they did four years ago. And in the middle I stood my wings out and a beautiful blood red. But my wings were brownish golden? I looked behind me to check but there were no wings on my back.

A huge wolf popped out of the trees. Jake. But he was gone. His eyes showed no humanity. He came lunging at the Flock. I screamed and no sound came out of my mouth. The me in the middle of the crowed walked up to me and pushed me. I fell back expecting ground, but instead tumbled off the cliff that had just appeared behind me.

* * *

I sat up from my bed. Edward was looking at me. I panted and put my head in my hands and tried to calm my breathing.

"Are you okay," Edward asked gently. I nodded. "What were you dreaming about?"

"I don't know." My mind was blank. What was it I was dreaming about? Then it all came back to me. The Flock, the wolf, the other me. Oh.

"What did I say?" I spoke in my sleep, and I was sure that last night was no exception.

"You said my name at first like usual." Edward began. "Then you started talking about Fang?" His look was questioning. I blushed; I didn't remember that part of my dream. Who knows what I was saying about him. "Then you screamed."

My eyes widened, I didn't think I did that out loud.

"Yeah, I dreamed that I fell off a cliff." That was pretty close. He looked at me and nodded. I gave him a peck on the cheek, and rushed off to the bathroom to get ready for the day.

* * *

The ride to school wasn't awkward today. Edward had gotten his car back and had showed up without Alice to take me to school.

We were joking and talking to each other the whole way. When we got there I got out of the car before Edward had time to get to my door. I resisted the urge to stick my tongue out at him; but settled for an eye roll. He growled, louder than he did when he was around people usually. I figured he hadn't heard anyone around with his talent. But I had heard him with my special hearing; and when I glanced around I saw some of the flock standing a few yards away their eyes wide.

I looked back to Edward and sighed. There were going to be questions later now.

* * *

None of my flock had been in any of my classes. They had been keeping to themselves according to Jessica, who had told me everything she knew about them this morning, and I didn't stop her.

Lunch was interesting. The rest of the Cullen kids weren't back yet and the mini flock just sat at their own table, eating two trays each. I knew they would have had more but they wanted to not stick out too much.

Alice was checking constantly on Jasper's future and Edward was focusing on reading the mini flock's minds. And I was thankful that the flock had practiced their mind blocks. Which is very important if you have a mind reader around all the time.

When the bell rang signaling that lunch was over I got up slowly. I didn't know if any of the flock were in my classes for the rest of the day. Edward was still focused as we headed to Biology, I watched as the mini flock moved as a group in the opposite direction each splitting off in unison.

I sighed in relief, it didn't look any of them were in my classes. One less thing to worry about.

Edward sat beside me in our Biology class, and pulled out his note book to take notes. I didn't worry about mine anymore, Edward always made an exact copy of what the teacher said. And I happened to be good at Biology.

I looked down at my own page of blank paper and started to doodle a feather on the side of the page. The door to the classroom opened and closed but I didn't look up. It was probably the teacher.

But I heard no footsteps; I looked up at Fang, who stood looking completely at ease to anyone who wasn't me, but I could see his jaw tense and his invisible tension that was him trying to not run from the room that held the scalpels and other scientific tool that had tortured us in The School.

His mask slipped and he looked right at me.

* * *

His face held so much agony from the years of pain that they had given us and I could feel it too, at first at least. I hated this room.

But it was all new to Fang; and I felt sorry for him. I couldn't help it, he used to be family and I had gone through the same thing once.

I'm pretty sure my apologetic thoughts showed on my face because his mask was back up in a second but he looked less tense.

Mr. Banner came in the room then and sent Fang or Nick, to his seat then. The one to the right of Edward and mine.

He moved silently and quickly to his seat and lowered down while staring at me. I looked straight ahead now promising myself I wouldn't look at him.

The lesson was tense, and I couldn't even understand what Mr. Banner was saying. Edward's hand moved across the paper swiftly writing what Mr. Banner was saying without even hearing it. His attention was now focused on me.

I think that I would go crazy if any other people stared at me.

"Bella?" Mr. Banner asked. I struggled to remember what he was talking about.

"Um, I don't know?" I said it as a question.

"Do you know the answer Nick?" If Fang could look surprised in front of people I would say that's how he looked now.

"About a million years ago." He said in a completely emotionless voice. But when he turned to me I saw a tiny smirk on his face.

My suppressed child surfaced and I stuck my tongue out at him. He grinned, not the full out smile I like but close. I then turned and put my hair down and around my face so no one could see my blush.

No one called on me for the rest of my classes and none of the mini flock were in them either.

So you could say that the rest of the day was normal. Alice was excited though because Jasper and the others were going to be coming home the next day.

I was excited because Alice and Jasper would be ahem "busy" and she wouldn't have time to take me on one of her crazy shopping trips.

When I reached my home Edward dropped me off and said he would be back later, he was going on a trip with Alice and Jasper to look into Alice's past and see if anyone knew something, (mind reading came in handy) but he said he would be back before I was asleep.

Of course he couldn't read the flock's minds so he didn't know what fate he was leaving me to.

"Max!" Squealed the girls and tackled me. I pushed Angel and Nudge off me so I could breath and stood up. To be pushed down again.

"Max!" This time it was a boy that pounced me.

"Hello Gazzy." I said patiently. Then waited. "You do realize that you're still on top of me?"

"Oops; sorry Max." He looked so sorry I couldn't help but forgive him. I stood once he had gotten off me.

"That's okay." What could I say? I'm a push over.

I made my way to Iggy, and gave him a light hug. He was much taller than me now and his hair had grown out some. He brushed his fingers over my fingertips to make sure it was me. Then he moved away still smiling.

Last I made my way to Fang. I stood in front of him looking into his eyes. He stood impassive. I wished he would just drop the mask.

Then I surprised us all. I leaped over to him and hugged him. The biggest hug I could muster and one that could put Emmet to shame.

He hugged me back and we just stood there happy to be back together. Until someone cleared their throat, and we broke apart. I couldn't tell who though. But Angel and Nudge were glaring at an innocent looking Iggy so I guess that mystery was solved.

"So um, do you guys want to come in?" I was trying to not push them into the house. It was good to have my family back. They looked to Fang, who was their leader apparently. He nodded once.

I was still kind of angry with them, but I could see where they were coming from because I'm such an understanding leader, and I still loved them all.

* * *

Max really can't hold a grudge! Also I want you to say who you think Max/Bella should end up with, Edward or Fang. One of lifes hardest decitions.

So reveiw. Or not, but reveiwers get a imaginary pig.

Yes a pig. I don't know why. You just do...

Okay bye! TTFN -Cistine

P.S. I'll probably update later today also!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7! Yay!

The song for this chapter is "The Curse of Curves" By Cute Is What We Aim For

I don't know when I'll update after this, but the story isn't going on hold, don't worry.

* * *

"So what have you guys been up to?" That was the first thing out of my mouth; the second was "Are you guys hungry?"

"To the second one, of course, and to the first we have been searching for you." Iggy said while putting his hands on everything in reach. I started gathering things from the cupboards.

"Um, are you cooking?" Gazzy was going to be sorry if he said anything bad about my cooking.

"Yes, get over it."

"At least we know it's Max and not a clone." Fang said. "No one can match her amazing wit."

"Shut up." I grumbled. I put the pasta on the counter and started boiling water. "Ig, can you heat up the sauce?" I turned to make sure he got to the right place before turning back to what I was doing.

The rest of the flock was standing near the table on edge. "You can sit down, you know." I looked at their faces. "No one is going to kill you at the moment." They slowly sat down; and then Nudge launched into one of her famous rants.

I stopped listening when we got to talk of cupcakes and the difference between them and muffins. The flock watched me move through the kitchen, their eyes boring holes in my back.

A couple minutes later Iggy and I presented a heaping pot of spaghetti to the flock.

Fang was the first to take a bite, and he didn't keel over so the rest of the flock dug in. And I literally mean dug in. They shoveled food into their mouths so fast I thought they might throw up. Once they were done I sat down.

"That was actually good Max." Nudge was the first to talk; big surprise.

"Thanks," I said happy I could finally cook. I had taken a class with Renee when I stayed with her.

"Okay, maybe she is a clone." Iggy was going down. I glared at him, but he already had his hands raised in surrender. But Fang just looked at me; I tried to control my blush.

"Max, were sorry we left you." Angel spoke as I picked up the dishes.

"I know sweetie; and I do forgive you. But I'm still angry at you a little bit." I sighed. "Just give me some time okay?"

"Okay," Angel sounded absolutely fine with what I said so looked at the rest. They all looked relived that I had forgiven them.

"How do you live here?" Fang spoke so quietly I almost didn't hear him.

"Um, I live here with my supposed dad." I said awkwardly.

"Dad?!" Nudge pretty much voiced all of their thoughts judging by the looks on their faces. Except Angel.

"Yeah, I used to live with this woman Renee, who took me in when I stumbled onto her porch. But she remarried and wanted to travel which didn't work with my plan so I moved here to her ex-husband, Charlie's house. He He's been really nice." That was the truth; at least I didn't have to lie.

"Who was that guy you were with?" Nudge questioned. This time I couldn't stop my blush.

"That's my boy friend Edward." Angel and Nudge squealed. And I mean squealed. I would have to get my ears checked later.

Fang was gritting his teeth, "How long have you been together?"

"About a year." I kept my answer brief; I didn't want them to ask too many questions about his family.

"I couldn't hear his footsteps at school; I didn't even know he was there." Iggy said. The flock turned towards me. Then the window crashed open and I could hear the flap of wings outside. Oh thank god. I leaped out the window ready for a fight.

* * *

The fight was brutal. None of us got hurt to the point of injury but there were some pretty serious bruises on us. The flyboys though had all been buried; as it would suck if a hiker came upon them.

We all collapsed in a heap after panting and worn out, until I spoke.

"Sorry guys but you have to go home now." I wanted them to stay but I didn't know how to explain that to Charlie.

"Awe, please Max?" Angel pleaded, and tried to give me puppy eyes. I closed my own and told her it was Fang's decision. "Fang?" Angel was using every card in her deck to get what she wanted.

"No Angel." Fang was clear. No changing his mind.

* * *

They filed out of the house one by one, Angel bringing up the end. I didn't know how this could work out with Edward and all the vampires out to get me. Angel was about a foot shorter than me so she didn't have to stand on tip toes when she hugged me.

"Don't worry Max, everything will work out. Trust me." I stared after her as she left, watching as they continued to the car looking as ordinary as anyone else.

Then I collapsed in my bed as soon as I was in pajamas, and fell fast asleep wondering where Edward was.

* * *

Edward was there when I woke up though, and waited patiently for me to get ready for the day. We headed to school together, and I hurried through the parking lot hoping to see the flock there. But I didn't and the day continued as smoothly as it could.

I got my lunch and went to the Cullen's table. Alice and Jasper, had been forced to come to school today although Alice had told me, (in too much detail) that she would rather be home spending "quality" time with Jasper.

Rosalie and Emmet were also there today, sitting on the opposite side of Edward. Alice sat beside him with Jasper on her other side. Edward had a seat pulled out for me closest to him and Rosalie.

We weren't exactly best friends but I'm happy to say that she doesn't hate me now. So I sat next to her glad she wouldn't kill me for it, and looked at the Flock's table. They were all staring at me and my family, with unhappy expressions.

Alice and Jasper were just starting into each other's eyes so I guess Alice wasn't concentrating, or something; because just then some girl in the cafeteria tripped and banged her head on one of the tables. It was something I would do so I was shocked for a moment.

Then Jasper tried to throw himself over the table towards her. Alice and Emmet gripping his arms behind his back in an attempt to stop him. Edward was snarling and positioned in front of me.

Jasper writhed in their arms trying to get to the girl in the crowd of people; who he would have murdered in a second had they let him go.

The flock stood at their table staring at the Cullen's trying to pull Jasper out of the cafeteria, while fighting their own blood lust. I followed them after Edward, worrying about Alice's tiny size compared to frantic Jasper.

Once outside Alice soothed Jasper till he was sitting on the sidewalk with her; her tiny arms around him. No one noticed the flock except me, till it was too late.

Rosalie jumped towards them and Edward stopped her.

"They can't live." She snarled.

"Okay! How about we continue this at home." I tried to get everyone's attention from the problems at hand. Such as Rosalie killing my flock, and Jasper killing the school.

"She's right. Alice." Edward instructed.

"Got it!" She hopped up and loped towards them. She then pulled all of them at once towards the Cullen's cars and made them get in. The Cullen's got in as well as me, and pulled out of the parking lot.

* * *

They drove silently but I'm pretty sure Edward and Alice were communicating together. I was trying to focus on anything but the flock and I stared out the window to the forest flying by outside.

We pulled up to the Cullen's house just as Alice snapped her cell phone shut, calling Carlisle. I got out of the car with Edward. He put his arm around my waist and pulled me close, and placed a kiss on top of my head.

The flock was ushered through the door, and pushed towards the couch even thought they wouldn't sit, that much I knew. The Cullen's stood by the stair case filling in a worried looking Esme, when Carlisle came home. Jasper sat with Alice on the stair case with his head on her shoulder. I knew he was the newest to this life style and tried so hard for her.

Then the front door flew open and there stood Angel and Gazzy. Jasper stood, ready to protect their family. But Alice took a quick step towards Angel. Angel looked at her and skipped to her and they gave each other a high five.

Everyone's eyes were on the pair of small girls, Jasper looked on edge thought and I was ready to through my body in front of him if he went for Angel.

Angel continued to the flock and sat down on the couch.

"So we seem to have a problem?" She said calmly.

* * *

"We can't have them tell anyone what they saw." Rosalie's voice broke the silence after Angel's question.

"Well, you should know that we wouldn't tell anyone, we have a pretty big secret of our own." Angel was going to die later judging by the look on Fang's face. "Plus no one would believe us." She shot a look towards me.

"How would we know you wouldn't tell anyone?" Carlisle asked.

"How about we tell you our secret, and you tell us yours." Angel said.

"Great!" Alice said excitedly. "You guys go first."

Then angel spilled our lives minus me while being glared at by Fang. "So basically we were made by crazy scientists. Who then tried to destroy us!"

"And you are the only successful experiments?" Carlisle asked.

"Only we and our old leader Max; but she isn't called Max anymore." She said sadly.

"What is she called now?" It was Emmet who talked now.

"She's now called Bella Swan." They all turned towards me.

* * *

_Great, thanks a lot Angel. _All the Cullen's looked shocked; except Alice. Then Total poked his head out of Angel's jacket. I hadn't even noticed him there; and I don't think anyone else did ether. Angel hadn't mentioned him in her explanation.

"Hey Max." He said, nodding towards me. He pushed off of Angel and spread his wings flapped a couple times and landed on my chest, I wrapped my arms around him so he wouldn't fall and he licked my face. I grimaced and wiped my face with my hand.

"He spoke…" Emmet said still shocked.

"Yes, very acute observation." I grumbled.

"Is it true Bella?" Carlisle asked.

"Yes it is true." I sighed, because no army of flyboys had come to fight and saved me from this awkward situation.

"Cool. Can you show us your wings?" Alice asked. I turned to her; she was practically bouncing with excitement.

"Did you see this coming?"

"Of course, I just had to wait." She said it like it was nothing. "I can't wait to go shopping with Angel, Nudge, and you." She grinned. "Were going to have soo much fun."

"Bella," Carlisle began cautiously. "Can I see your wings?" Alice seeing the flock's confused expressions said. "Carlisle is a doctor." They all took a step back instinctively. But I stepped away from Edward who had no expression on his face.

I pulled off my jacket and slid my wings through the slits in my shirt. They stretched, and felt so much better now that they were not pulled tight against my back. I let them relax and rolled my shoulders to get the feathers to realign normally. I gave them a little shake.

Carlisle looked at them with a fascination quite like the scientist's but I knew Carlisle and would and have trusted him with my life. He put his hand forward and stopped asking permission. I nodded and stood still while he brushed his hand lightly over my wing.

"Amazing." He breathed. I looked at the rest of the Cullen's and they all had amazed looks on their faces even Alice.

"They're beautiful." Edward muttered. I folded my wings and stepped back to him and took his hand.

"You just let a doctor touch your wings?" Fang said it as a question.

"Yeah, but its Carlisle." I replied. I knew that we wouldn't let just anyone touch our wings and especially not a doctor.

Fang met my eyes, and I gave him a "Don't worry about me" look; he returned an "I don't trust them" look. I sighed out loud and said, "I know."

Everyone was staring at our odd exchange.

"Okay we told you our secret, what's yours?" Fang demanded.

Edward spoke now.  
"We are vampires." The flock looked at each other.

"Seriously?"

"Yes, but we don't eat humans. We drink from animals, or at least try to, today Jasper who is the most recent to being a "vegetarian" vampire went into a type of frenzy when he smelled blood." Carlisle explained. "The rest of my children stopped him; we don't want anyone to get hurt."

"Huh, vampires," Fang said but I could tell he was surprised. "Anything else you want to tell us about? Maybe some pixies near here?"

I looked at Edward, "Should we tell them about Jake?" He thought and turned to Carlisle. He looked back at me and nodded. "Okay," I said turning to the flock. "There are also some werewolves around here."

"Not like Erasers though, right?" Nudge questioned.

"No, defiantly not." They might share something's in common but not a lot.

"Cool, now that we got that out of the way, I'm hungry." Iggy said. We turned to look at him.

"Where is the kitchen?"

"But you're blind?" Emmet said confused.

"Really, I didn't know that." Iggy said and grinned. He then turned and walked to the kitchen without hitting anything. "Who's hungry?"

* * *

Finally the Cullen's find out!

Plus, the flock knows about the Cullen's.

And you'll have to read to find out more. "Evil laugh"

Thanks for reviewing! TTFN -Cistine


End file.
